


万重秋

by mewowem



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewowem/pseuds/mewowem
Summary: 四个人，影白双向暗恋





	万重秋

好像是很久以前的事了吧，我第一次和你一起出任务。当时剑咬还没有现在这么辉煌，只是刚换了个新会长，我和你刚成为公会的一员。我还记得我们那次的任务是要去一个据说闹鬼的坟场抓盗墓贼。尽管我不大喜欢那种埋着死人骨头的地方，但是你却显得兴致勃勃，还一脸大丈夫样地拍拍我的肩膀和我说，坟场没什么好怕的。  
当时我和你才认识不久，我只知道你和我一样是灭龙魔导士，你是圣属性。  
从某种意义上来说你就是光吧，一种明亮的，足以照亮我的白光。也许就是这样，你本人也在被几簇鬼火吓得没出息地放声大哭中体现出了光的属性——畏黑，怕鬼。让我印象深刻的是，你看到了在坟头上摇曳的鬼火时大叫了一声，转身就挂在了我身上，然后像个年龄只有个位数的孩子样不顾一切地大哭起来。我甚至可以肯定你在哭完之后还顺手用我的衣服擦了你的眼泪鼻涕。当你终于能够勉强从我身上下来并且抹去残余泪花后，还恶狠狠地威胁我不许把这件事宣扬出去。我看着你红着眼睛却还要表现得自己很勇敢的样子自觉好笑，当然了，我没在脸上表现出来。日后，这件事始终是我可以拿来调侃你的一条小尾巴。  
我承认我还是有些恶趣味的，有时明明知道你怕黑却还是故意要来吓你，想看到你眼里闪烁着泪光的样子。

我想我曾经问过你，问你是不是很讨厌黑暗。  
你那时正专心致志地把报纸上那张印着火龙纳兹的照片裁剪下来，听到我的问题，你的手只是顿了顿。然后你抬头扫了我一眼，用一种漫不经心的口气说，我不讨厌啊。接着又埋头去继续你的剪贴工作。

不讨厌，是不是就代表着喜欢呢?

我一度这么想着，可是当我看到你狂热地收集着关于纳兹的一切时，我知道了，你只是不讨厌而已。  
只是不讨厌而已。

《万重秋》  
文/渺渺  
各种第一人称  
各种小家子气  
各种碎碎念  
可能OOC  
与原著有些许出入

我以为我一直很喜欢纳兹桑的，可是当我真正和他在一起，过了很久很久之后，我才发现我犯了个多大的错误。

在我和伽吉鲁并肩站在一起的时候，你和他已经走出很远。你回过头来向我挥手说再见，脸上兴高采烈的。可是不知道为什么，我却听到了有东西掉在地上摔碎了的声音。  
你终于得到了你想要的爱，我也追到了我想追的人，这样的结局再完美不过，我还有什么好纠结。

有一天纳兹桑莫名其妙朝我发火，说什么他不想留一具没有灵魂的躯壳在身边，说什么让我滚回去。我明明一直以来喜欢的人都是他啊，他怎么可以这样说。可是之后，他又说了一句话，让我再也没有任何反驳的余地。他说：“你的耳坠出卖了你。”  
你还记得吗？那个耳坠是你送给我的成人礼，你说那个六棱几何体是珍贵的魔法石，只是可惜你没有多余的钱来买下另一只。我虽然不清楚店家是怎么允许你只买一只耳坠的，但我知道，自从我收到这份礼物以后，它就再也没有离开过我的耳垂。  
那天之后，我没有像他说的那样回剑咬，我还是留在了他身边，假装还是和以前一样，以恋人的身份和他站在一起。我把那个耳坠收起来了，纳兹桑也没有在说什么，他就当他什么都没有说过一样，一如既往的把我当作他喜欢的人。

某日午后我在街上偶然碰见了你，你正吵吵嚷嚷地拉着看上去极不情愿的纳兹走进一家理发店。我想，你还是一点都没变，举手投足间依旧带着一点孩子气。  
好像在很久以前也发生过这样的情景，只不过那时你拉着的人是我。你嫌我头发太长像个女人，甚至还说我头上顶着的是一顶假发。我虽然狠狠剜了你一眼，但最后还是拗不过你被你拖进了这家见鬼的理发店。  
鬼使神差我在这家理发店的玻璃落地窗前站定不动，透过那层有点反光的玻璃看着你一脸嬉笑地把你的纳兹桑按到座椅上，然后俯下身来把下巴搁到他肩上和他小声说着话。这个时候，我突然在想，要是我是坐在那里的那个人该多好。  
阳光越过层层阻挠，化成碎片散落在你头发和睫毛上，使得它们像金子一样闪烁发光。然后，我习惯性地把视线微微下移，却没有看到预料中那埋藏在金发中的一点耀眼反光。  
直到这时我才发现自己是多么自作多情。你已经和喜欢的人在一起了，又怎么还会带着其他男人送的东西。  
那个耳坠，原来是一对，可是我出于私心只给了你其中的一只，把剩下的那只给了我自己。自作主张，假装我们才是天合之作。我这种行为，这种心理简直让人发笑。可是如果我告诉你另一只在我这里，那么也许从此以后你就会对我敬而远之，或者会因此而厌恶我。  
因为很早以前你就说过，你喜欢的人是纳兹·多拉格尼尔。  
我知道的，是纳兹·多拉格尼尔，而不是罗格·切尼。  
所以，我最后选择什么都不说，什么都不告诉你，低下头，转身离开。

我想我一定是疯了才会出现这种不可理喻的幻觉。我在陪纳兹桑理发的时候偶然一转头看到外面走过一个人影，那个影子和罗格很像，像到我几乎就要叫出声来，差点就会跑出去追上他。可是我最终还是什么都没做，因为我觉得那一定是幻觉。  
罗格他怎么会闲到正好路过这里，路过我呢。他现在应该在和伽吉鲁相互切磋什么的才对。  
其实啊，就算刚刚外面的那个人真是罗格，我大概也会骗自己说我看错了。但我说不清为什么我要这样欺瞒自己。我现在应该是全心全意地喜欢着纳兹桑，尽管有时候的半夜，我会在他怀里醒来，莫名其妙地觉得自己心里某个地方像伤口发了炎一样隐痛。但是这没有关系，反正除了我以外不会有人知道这件事，不会知道我心底里其实还埋葬着另一个人。纳兹桑他不会知道的，罗格更不可能。  
也许现在这样，我反而会好受一些，真情实意也好，自欺欺人也罢。不管怎么输哦，其他人尤其是罗格，他们都得到各自的幸福了呀，那对我来说就足够了。

我实在不知道我是怎么了，明明知道自己的恋人心里另有所属，却还能够容忍他留在我身边。那天他面对我的质问保持了缄默，我就知道我一直以来的猜测是对的，但那也是我最不愿意看到的答案。我那时生气得几乎失去理智，理所当然地把那个小鬼给狠狠惩罚了一回。我无法容忍这样的背叛，是的，我觉得这是对我的背叛。  
我原本打算等他醒来就让他滚回去的，可是当他真正转醒的时候，我却不像之前那么坚定了。  
他趴在床上伤得几乎动弹不了，却仍是扯着我的衣角，用嘶哑的声音一遍遍地说，他喜欢我，让我不要走。  
我看到大滴大滴的眼泪从他脸上滚落下来，砸到他的手上，床单上，地板上。  
我心软了。  
我连忙回去哄他，说我没有真的那么生气，说我不会离开的。我替他擦掉眼泪，给他把他身上的淤血揉开，给他上药。我承认，当我看到那些伤口的时候我的确后悔过自己下手太重了。明明恨他的背叛恨到不得了，可我却实在没有办法再去凌虐他来发泄我的愤恨。我受不了他的眼泪，受不了他的哀求，受不了他身上那些因我而有的伤口。虽然这些在当时让我品尝到了报复的快感，但是现在，我真真切切地感到后悔。  
抱歉啊对不起什么的到了嘴边就销声匿迹，最后我只是回答他说，我知道了。  
后来这小子识相地摘下了他那该死的耳坠，我也没有什么理由再去对他生气发火。  
不过说实话，我还是非常在意，并非在意他和他搭档的事，而是在意他，这个已经做了会长有时候还像个小孩子一样的家伙。  
有好几天晚上我可以感觉到他在我臂弯里轻微的窸窣。借着月光我半睁开一只眼就可以瞄到他眼角的湿润和那迷惘痛苦的瞳仁。他似乎并不知道我在看着他。这种状态持续片刻后，他的眼睛里就会恢复往日的澄澈。之后他会轻轻叹一口气，紧紧抱住我，非常主动地凑上来吻我。我假装睡得毫无知觉，假装凭着条件反射或是本能而把他搂紧。  
我知道此时他的身子在微微颤抖，我想他又哭了。使他变成这个样子的原因我一会儿清楚一会儿糊涂，不过唯一一点可以肯定的是，他需要我安慰他，不管以是么方式，不管是从心还是到身。

我原来以为日子就这么凑合下去也没什么不好，可是三个月之后，这小子却死了。

我收到这个消息的时候，认为你一定又是在玩游戏，在捉弄我。但是当我真正站到你墓前，给那块刻着你名字的冰冷石块摆上鲜花时，我才开始相信这一说辞，才开始相信，我的光从这个世界上消失了。  
纳兹板着脸把你的耳坠给了我，还告诉我说，你的灵魂，从一开始就居住在这里了。  
这多可笑啊。  
你的恋人居然告诉我说，你喜欢的是我，这种谁都不信的谎言。  
就算到了现在，我独自一个人坐着，想想纳兹说的这话都会觉得好笑，好笑到几乎可以掉下眼泪来。  
照他这么说，那我们两个该是有多蠢。  
我们都喜欢着对方，却都以为对方喜欢着别人。到头来谁都没有勇气开口，而是笑着祝福对方

我多希望这一切只不过是一场漫长而荒谬的梦，梦醒时，你还是当初那个挂在我身上嚎啕大哭的少年，然后我就可以在那之前就开门见山地对你说，成为我永恒的光吧。也许这样就会什么事都没有了，也许你也就不会死了。

好可惜啊，明明我们是有机会的。可是你转过了脸，我低下了头，梦醒时已隔世万重秋。

-FIN-


End file.
